Unfortunate Accident
by AmicaMea
Summary: After suffering great losses, Hermione Granger decides to make a few changes.


War changes people. It hardens them. Some handle it better than others, but no one walks away unscathed. Hermione Granger was no exception. Perhaps she could have recovered if the end was really the end. If she had married Ron and had a couple of kids, maybe she would have even ended up as Minister of Magic and have had her happily ever after.

Maybe then she would have stayed wholesome and pure. Unfortunately that's not what happened. The remaining Death Eaters didn't just roll over and play dead, Ron didn't turn out to be her prince, and she was still treated like a second class citizen, war hero or not.

Hermione was a strong person and at one time she believed herself to be stronger than depression or PTSD, but her bad days seemed to outnumber her good. If all that wasn't enough she got the shock of a lifetime in the process of finding her parents and restoring their memories. It turns out that even after her successfully casting the spell to return their memories; her parents still couldn't remember her mother's pregnancy or her birth. At this point she was happy to have her parents back and not overly concerned, but this was rather odd and a healer would need to be consulted.

While the healer did have an explanation, said explanation stole Hermione's breath. The reason those memories did not return is because they never existed in the first place. It seemed a powerful witch or wizard had also tampered with the Granger's memories. Memories of Hermione's birth were planted. Once their memories were fully restored they remembered a beautiful blond girl asking them to take in a brown haired baby.

News like that is bound to come as a shock to anyone, but for Hermione this was one thing more than she was able to handle. The next few weeks were spent in the spare room of her adopted parents home just existing. She rarely ate, which was dangerous considering how much weight she lost on the run, and she slept fitfully.

Early one morning on her way to making tea, Hermione found an unfamiliar owl perched near the kitchen window. The letter was from Harry wanting to make sure she was okay and had found her parents. She didn't want him to worry, he had enough to deal with back home, but she didn't know what to say. Had she found her parents? She had found her adopted parents but she had no idea who her birth parents were. After scribbling a message to Harry she sat and pondered her life. Something clicked in the back of her mind and she went from be apathetic to angry in that moment. She wanted to know more. Who was it that banished her to the muggle world? Why would someone curse her with not belonging in the muggle world or the magical one when she was, at the very least, a half-blood. Hermione Granger, or whatever her name really was, wanted answers and she wanted revenge.

Her parents were so relieved that she was clean, dressed and eating again that they readily agreed to her request of having an expert look into their minds. She needed a copy of the memory from the night she was left with them. How she would figure out the identity of the young witch was something she would have to consider. If the woman was pureblood there would be an image of her in a genealogy book. If she was half-blood, however, things would be quite a bit trickier. Perhaps the Headmistress would recognize the girl as the professor had taught the majority of wizarding Britain.

But that lead to another bone chilling thought. Hermione was fairly certain she wanted nothing more to do with the woman she once thought of as a mentor. Surprising, she also realized that she was glad Dumbledore was gone. Looking back she could see he was a master manipulator that put children in harm's way over and over again. Professor McGonagall had a hand in quite of few of those instances. As smart as she was in her youth she never considered how little those two had done to protect Harry and keep him safe.

Powerful witches and wizards should have had no trouble keeping the Dursleys in line. They knew the fate they left Harry to as Ms. Figg gave regular reports of Harry's condition. The more she thought about it, the more Hermione felt that the adults charged with keeping him safe had put him in danger purposefully. What sense did it make to put the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts at precisely the same time Harry was due to begin attending? How did the master legilimens not realize Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort? The man had set children up to fight his war. There was no excuse. But she was getting off track. First the image, then it would be time to plan.

Muggles call important moments 'turning points' – moments in time that change a person forever. Watching a young Narcissa Malfoy hand her cute baby self over to the Grangers was one such moment. Draco's mother hadn't changed much over the years and was quite recognizable. The idea that Draco Malfoy, the boy that made her life at Hogwarts a living hell, could very well be her brother was appalling. Half-brother, she amended, she didn't have the Malfoy skin, hair or eye coloring. Did Narcissa have an affair and give her baby up? If so, did Lucius Malfoy know of her existence? He would have to. Did the Malfoy's know who she was? It seemed she had more questions than answers and she wanted answers.

Professor Snape once said that Darks Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back 'fiercer and cleverer' than before. Hermione was clever enough to know that not all 'dark' magic was evil, just as not all who fought for the light were truly 'good'. It was that knowledge along with the hurt she felt over recent events that allowed her to spend the following weeks immersed in a place she often felt the pull of but never let herself go. She had several dark books courtesy of Dumbledore's office that would help her prepare for her confrontation with Narcissa. Dragon heart string cores naturally tend to be easily turned to dark arts and Hermione's was no exception. Her wand buzzed in her hand as she spent tireless hours practicing. Narcissa would never know what hit her.

Several weeks later Hermione stood at the door of Number 12 Grimmald place. She took a deep breath before she knocked. For all the confidence her new skills gave her, she wasn't sure how Harry would take the changes she had made. "Hermione! You're back!" Harry pulled her into a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "I'm so glad you're back." He put her back down and took a step back and really looked at her. "You look good, you look different."

"Wow Harry, I can't remember such an exuberant welcome from you before. What's going on?"

"Well, I think it has to do with all those months we spent together on the run," he babbled as he slung his arm over her shoulder and walked her to the kitchen. "This was the first time we've been apart since we spent so much time together. I guess our extended camping trip and the sheer number of times we saved one another's lives has bonded us a bit. Did you not miss me?"

She smiled up at him. When did he get so tall? "I did Harry. How about we make some tea and catch up."

Once they were settled in with a cup of tea at the kitchen table Hermione began her tale. She didn't hold back and she didn't leave anything out. This was the moment of truth for their friendship. Some of the dark magic did change her appearance slightly, but that wasn't the only thing that changed. Hermione was well aware that she had moved into a more grey area but the only person's opinion she was concerned with was the man sitting in front of her.

"Hermione, we've been friends for many years and we've been through a lot together. I really don't like how deep you seem to have gotten in the dark arts and I'm concerned about you, but I trust you and I trust your magic. You've always had a vindictive streak when it came to protecting me. It's about time you start protecting yourself." He put down his cup of tea and caught her eye. "I would caution that you should hear Narcissa's side before taking your revenge. Also, you should know the entire family avoided Azkaban. I testified for her and Draco. She's not all bad. I can't remember if I told you before you left, but Narcissa saved my life."

"You told me. I understand what you did and why you did it. I can't say how glad I am that she saved you and by extension all of us, but it doesn't change what she did to me."

Harry face fell and his eyes widened, "Blimey Hermione, Draco might be your brother."

"I guess I'll find out when I speak to his mother."

"How is that going to work? Are you going to just show up at Malfoy Manor and ask to see her?"

"I haven't worked that out just yet. I'm not sure if she knows that I'm the baby she abandoned. Efoe I do anything I plan to spend some time in your library researching pureblood culture, if that's okay with you Harry."

Harry laughed, "It's so good to have you back. My library is at your full disposal. Besides, if Narcissa is your birth mother, you are more of a Black than I am."

Two weeks later Harry entered the library with a smile on his face and a rather formal looking piece of parchment in his hand. "I think I know how you can make contact with Narcissa. There is going to be a charity ball to benefit St. Mungo's on Halloween. Since Gin's at school, will you be my plus one?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she mulled over the possibilities. "Of course I'll go with you Harry." She waved her hand and several books returned themselves to the bookshelves. "I've learned about as much as I possible on how to act like a pureblood from books. The ball will be good practice."

Halloween was on at Saturday that year. With no work the next day most of the people that received invitations would be there. Being a war heroine attending the ball with The Chosen One would bring Hermione more attention than she wanted. Before leaving she cast a few spells on herself that the ministry would probably classify as borderline, if not dark, magic. One spell would minimize how many people noticed her and another distract those that were less determined to talk to her. That would at least keep some of the crowd back.

"Hermione, are you okay with the way things ended between you and Ron? If you'd rather we can avoid him tonight. He'll understand." Harry inquired as the approached the entryway into the ballroom.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned. I do love him, but we aren't right for one another. Everyone knows that. I don't mind spending some time with him and his date but I'd rather not spend the entire night with them." Hermione's last words were spoken as they made their way in to the ballroom.

"Narcissa's at 3:00 with a group of ladies." Harry warned Hermione.

Hermione barely heard a word he said. Across the room she laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy talking with the minister. He looked nothing like the sickly, defeated man he was the last couple of times she saw him. His demeanor spoke of power. Hermione had no doubt he would be back on top of the wizarding world before long. She allowed Harry to lead her to a table and then he left to fetch their drinks. Hermione kept an eye out for Narcissa's movements. She wanted to talk to the witch but she didn't want to make a scene.

Before Harry could return with their drinks, Lucius Malfoy was at her table. "Miss Granger, you look lovely tonight, may have this dance?" So much for her spells. As an answer, she placed her hand in his and stood up. He led her to the dance floor, used their joined hands to twirl her around and into his arms, where he put his free hand on her hip.

"While the cat is away the mouse will play." Lucius purred.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and asked with a smile on her face. "Are you referring to me or yourself?"

"Touche. I was referring to you, Miss Granger. It seems as though our Heroine of the Light has been dabbling in the dark arts."

She frowned and looked at him with a scrutinizing look on her face.

He smirked and answered her unasked question. "Dark magic leaves a trace. I felt it on you when you entered the room. In this very moment the power emanating from you is quite, let's say, intense. I have to say I find myself beyond curious to know what it is you are up to." His voice was like silk.

When she concentrated, Hermione could feel Lucius' power and the heat it produced under her hands. Curiously, she wasn't the least bit afraid of him. While she never cowered to the man, she often felt fear when facing him. Now she felt assured and poised. Bantering with him was the most fun she'd had in an awfully long time.

"All magic leaves a trace. My magic has always been powerful. As for what I'm up to, well, I guess you can say I'm recruiting."

"Recruiting? Don't say that too loudly. People will think you're trying to set yourself up as a Dark Lady and I have to admit, you could probably pull it off."

"I'm flattered to hear of your confidence in me. I'm not up to anything quite so sinister just yet. Ruling the world sounds like more trouble than it's worth. I am interested in aligning myself with powerful people that can help me make changes. I don't want to rule the world so much as determine its direction. Would you be interested in being my ally?"

There was humor in his eyes as though he was amused with her question or perhaps he was just having as much fun as she was.

"I can think of a number of things I would be interested in Ms. Granger, but certainly you must realize the changes I wish to make would not align with a muggleborns."

The song was over and Hermione curtsied. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it's a good thing I'm not really a muggleborn." She smiled, winked and walked away to find Harry.

Harry was waiting at the edge of the dance floor. "What on earth was that all about? You left the man speechless. He's still standing there staring at you."

"I just told him I'm not a muggleborn. Assuming he didn't have a hand in my abandonment, I'd like to have him by my side. He's a powerful man and would help me make political changes. Do you think Ginny would be okay with that?"

"Ginny loves and trust you. If you need Malfoy to help our world, I'm sure she would be on board."

"Thanks, Harry. Let's get back to our table so I can keep an eye on Narcissa. Her husband is distracting me from my goal."

Twelve minutes later Narcissa left her group walking towards the power room. Hermione waited a few minutes before following. No one else was in the room so after warding the door she made herself comfortable on a plush chair and waited. If Narcissa was surprised to see her there, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Miss Granger, how are you this evening?"

Hermione took a deep breath, called forth her magic, stood, and walked toward Narcissa. The deep breath wasn't very calming.

"Are you my mother?" Hermione's hair crackled with magic as she asked the question. And there it was - the look of guilt. In that moment Hermione knew without a doubt that Narcissa Malfoy knew exactly who she was.

"No, I'm not. This isn't really the place to discuss such matters. We can meet in the morning. It's up to you if you want to come to the Manor or meet elsewhere."

"You'll answer all of my questions?"

"Yes."

"I'll be at the manor at 10:00." Without waiting for confirmation she swept through the door and back to Harry.

The gates of Malfoy Manor opened as Hermione approached. Last time she walked through those gates she was scared for her life. This time she felt nothing but a fierce determination. Before she reached the front door Narcissa Malfoy walked out and met her on the drive.

"Would you like to take tea in the garden? It's heated." Hermione nodded once and followed Narcissa into the most elaborate private garden she had ever seen. If her curiosity wasn't focused on the information she was about to receive she would have really enjoyed the walk. As it was, she noticed very little beyond the poshness of it all.

Once she was seated and tea was served she led with the most pressing question.

"Who are my parents?"

"My blood traitor sister is your birth mother."

"Oh, thank God. And who is my father? I imagine it isn't Ted." There was great relief that Narcissa wasn't her mother and therefore Draco not her brother. He was still her cousin, but it could have been worse. There was always the possibility her mother could have been evil incarnate in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're right, he isn't. I don't know the details. From what I was led to believe Andromeda was raped. When you were born Bella kidnapped you. Paternity tests showed you were the daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella asked me to dispose of you so her husband wouldn't learn he had a child. Andromeda and Ted were obliviated and she was made to believe the child was stillborn."

"So I'm pureblood. Not only am I pureblood, but Sacred 28 on both sides. Rather than let me grow up with my real mother and allow me to believe I was half-blood you banished me from the wizarding world entirely. Then at the age of 11 I was introduced to this world as a muggleborn where I was constantly berated by your son, my cousin, for something that wasn't even true. Do you have any idea how unbelievably selfish your actions were? Why would you do that to your niece – to your sister?" Hermione could feel her magic swirling within her. Her fingers buzzed and the hair on the back of her neck was dancing.

"Bellatrix was my sister. Andromeda was a blood traitor. There was no decision to make."

That answer didn't help to calm the younger witch.

"Did you know all along? Did you know when we met in Madam Malkins or at the Cup?"

"Of course I knew. You were a muggleborn born the same school year as Draco with Andromeda's hair and Roddy's eyes. Although we never discussed it, I'm quite sure Bella knew who you were as well."

"Does anyone else know?" There was a possibility of a future relationship with her cousin and a working relationship with Lucius, but not if they knew of her origins.

"Roddy was drunk when you were conceived. I'm not even sure he knew that he wasn't with his wife that night. My sisters always did look alike. I've had no reason to tell anyone else. That's the main reason we are in the garden. What my husband doesn't know won't hurt him." Her flippant toned annoyed Hermione.

The look on Narcissa's face made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with her niece and if she had her way neither would the rest of her family.

Hermione stood from the garden table. She would make nice for now and seek her revenge after careful planning. "Well, this has been enlightening. Thank you for answering my questions regardless of your feelings about me and my –"

A stag patronus cut off Hermione's next words.

"Hermione, I know you are in an important meeting but I need your help. Andromeda has been found dead and I need you to take Teddy for me until my shift ends." The stag cantered away.

One look at Narcissa's face was all it took for a tidal wave of emotions to hit.

"You did this!" Hermione screeched.

Narcissa sat as calmly as if she were discussing the weather over tea, "As I said, I would rather no one found out what I did or that we are related."

"Everything will still come out and now you'll go to Azkaban for your crimes."

"Really? It seems to me that if you tell your story, you will have as much motive as anyone. I can see the headlines now. WAR HERO GOES OFF THE DEEP END. BELIEVES SHE'S A PUREBLOOD. You will keep everything I told you today to yourself and we will both go on with our lives as they were."

Hermione's magic was rolling off of her in waves. Before either of them knew what was happening a shockwave emanated from the spot on which Hermione stood. It was all over so quickly that Narcissa didn't make a sound before she was thrown unconscious into the gardenias.

Draco and Lucius ran into the garden from different directions.

"Granger?" Draco asked with a confused and worried expression before rushing over to his mother.

"What is the meaning of this? What happened to my wife?"

Hermione looked the angry man in his eyes and spat, "Less than she deserved, I assure you."

She cast her patronus and sent a message to Harry.

"Harry, I'll be there soon. I need you to take a sample of Andromeda's and Rodolphus Lestrange's blood. Narcissa Malfoy killed them both to cover up the fact that I'm their daughter."

She turned back to Lucius, "Anything else you need to say to me before I leave to care for my nephew?"

"What was the spell you used?" As it was the mixture of anger and despair wrapped itself so tightly around her that she didn't even see his question as odd.

"I didn't use a spell."

"You caused a shockwave that shook the manor and you didn't cast a spell?"

She nodded and then turned toward the gate.

"Granger wait. Is what you said to Potter true? Are you my cousin?" Draco asked after renerverating his mother.

"Yes, it's all true." Hermione answered his question, but her eyes never left Narcissa.

She stomped back over to the older witch with her hair blazing again. There was a light breeze but way her hair was moving looked more like Medusa's snakes than hair. Using her magic she lifted Narcissa until they were eye level. A large bubble surrounded the two witches.

"Look around you Narcissa," the younger witch whispered in a deceptively calm voice. "Your son, husband, home, fortune, and name. I won't rest until I've taken all of it from you. Then maybe you'll understand what it is you've done to me. I promise you will pay. On second thought…" Waving her wand in a complicated figure eight motion she whispered, "infortunium euenerit." After setting Narcissa back in her chair, Hermione vanished the bubble and walked out of the gate without looking back.

Twelve hours later Hermione was snuggled under a blanket lounging on the couch reading a Black family journal from the 1800's.

"Hermione."

"Oh Harry, I didn't hear you come it. What on earth is going on? I expected to be questioned by aurors today. Did you get the blood I asked for?"

"Yes, the blood is in stasis."

"Did Narcissa get arrested?"

"Um, well, no we didn't get a chance to arrest her. She's dead. It's been ruled an unfortunate accident. Turns out she was trying to brew a potion that would help her resist vertiserum when her cauldron exploded."

Hermione pouted, "How am I supposed to take revenge on a dead woman?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's probably best this way. I don't want you plotting and planning too much. The last thing I need is my best friend turning into the next Voldemort."

She smirked at him, "That's the Dark Lady to you Potter."

"I'm having a hard enough time wrapping my brain around you being a Black and a Lestrange, please don't add that to the mix."

The next few weeks were a busy time for Hermione. She and Harry tried their best to divide the work of caring for baby Teddy between them. Luckily Molly Weasley was suffering empty nest syndrome and was overjoyed to take the baby three days a week. This allowed Hermione to do the work of proving legally and magically that she was the daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Once that was done she decided it was time to go through the vaults. It was irony at its finest that she was heir to the vault she once broke into. Luckily she was friends with Bill Weasley. He took the lead of convincing the goblins that she wasn't a threat to Gringotts and he helped break many of the curses her crazy step-mother had on the family vault.

In addition to all that, she made sure to be at the ministry at least a couple times per week. Her goal was a seat on the Wizengamot and the more time she spent discussing politics with current members and the minister, the better her chance was at attaining her goal. What she needed to ensure success was an influential backer. What she needed was Lucius Malfoy and she would have him by her side at any cost.

One such day at the ministry found Hermione speaking to the Minister in a quite hall.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, that article will cause wizards to come out of the woodwork. You are Sacred 28, the best friend of the Savior of the Wizarding World, rich, young and quite clever to boot. I'd be willing to bet you'll have marriage proposals by the end of the day from wizards that fought against you in the war."

"Kings, don't worry about me. I've learned enough about purebloods to avoid falling for any tricks that will trap me in an engagement. I won't settle for anyone but the very best for me. It would take an Official Offer of Restitution for me to even consider any of the families of reformed Death Eaters."

"Restitution? My you have done your homework. You know, if I wasn't already married, I'd offer for you."

"That's sweet of you to say Kingsley. I'm heading out. I probably won't be around her for a few days. Once things calm back down I want to meet with you about the upcoming Wizengamot session."

Hermione was quite pleased with the article printed in the Daily Profit breaking the story of her parentage. HERMIONE BLACK PUREBLOOD WAR HEROINE was the bold headline. She decided to take the name Hermione Black. It seemed a fitting thing to do in the memory of her mother. She stared for a while at the large photo of herself on the front page. It almost looked like a completely different person staring back at her. She allowed herself a few moments to ponder if adapting the pureblood look would eventually help or hurt her political aspirations in the court of public opinion.

"Well Teddy, they say you have to dress for success." Hermione cooed at the baby just as Harry walked in.

"Hermione, what's with all the owls?"

"If I had to guess I would say they are probably more marriage proposals. Take a look." She beamed as she handed Harry a stack of parchment. "Most of the ones I got earlier today are indeed marriage proposals and then there's this one."

Harry read the page Hermione laid on top of the stack aloud.

"Dear Ms. Black,

The House of Malfoy wishes to formally offer restitution to you and the House of Black for crimes against you and your house brought forth by a former member of the House of Malfoy.

If it is convenient to you, we shall meet this evening at Malfoy Manor at 7:00.

Yours,

Lucius Malfoy

He sent this because of the article?"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Harry, do you the best way to get someone to do what you want them to do?

"You try to convince them that it's a good idea?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. You make them want to do it. The way you make that happen is to make them think it's their idea."

"Was it your idea that Malfoy should send an offer of restitution?"

"Oh Harry, that's just the next move. I've laid the ground work for several more moves to go my way."

"I thought you didn't like chess. You almost never played with me and Ron."

"I don't like wizard's chess. I'm quite good at muggle chess."

Harry nodded and chuckled, "Malfoy won't know what hit him."

Black stilettos crunched the gravel as Hermione walked toward the gates of Malfoy Manor. They opened for her as they did the last time she visited and she was glad for it. The wind was particularly harsh and she had no wish to stay out long as the cold night air began to set in. Hermione raised her hand to the door and seconds after knocking it was opened to reveal a rather stoic Draco Malfoy.

He invited her in, hung her cloak and showed her to the tea room.

"I was hoping we could talk for a bit before you meet with Father." She nodded and he continued, "First, I'd like to apologize for what my mother did to you."

"I don't blame you for any of that. You didn't know."

He shook his head, "I still can't believe we're related. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Well, here's hoping the Black blood has been diluted enough that we won't end up insane."

Hermione smiled at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Mostly I want to apologize for the way I treated you over the years and not because it turns out you're a pureblood." He shook his head again as he tried to explain. "You've challenged my thinking so much over the years. You were the first muggleborn I'd ever met and you were to be looked down upon. I was better than you in every way. Then I realized I wasn't better than you at our schooling or magic. None of the purebloods were. My new way of thinking was that while I wasn't better than you in every way, I was just better than you because I was born into a magical family and you were born to muggles.

"Then I find out that's not even true. What I've believed my whole life has been a lie. I couldn't tell that you weren't muggleborn. That means that anyone I believe to be a muggleborn could, in fact, be a pureblood just as any pureblood could actually be muggleborn or half blood. You can't tell. It's impossible. In the end I realized it doesn't really matter. It should have never mattered.

"To top it all off, you're my cousin. You're family and I don't have a whole lot of family left. I'd like to get to know you and Lupin's son if you'll allow it. I don't deserve it, I know. But I'm proud to be related to you and I'll do anything I can for you. Just say the word." He looked thoughtful for a moment as if he wasn't sure he wanted to go on. "While we're on the subject I feel I should warn you, cousin, I have a pretty good idea what my father is up to. My advice is you take time to think about everything and don't sign anything today."

Hermione thought it was sweet that he was trying to protect her and she was happy to hear he wanted them to be real family. "Aw, would you look at that, my little ferret is growing up."

"Ferret? Really?"

"Cockroach?"

"Ugh."

"How about cousin?"

He smiled a genuine smile that lit up his face. "I like that."

"I'm happy to be related to you and I'm proud of how much you've matured since we were kids. I'm sure Teddy will love you. And thanks for the advice, but I'd rather think I can handle your father."

"Okay cousin, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that he walked over to Hermione, offered his arm and escorted her to his father's study.

"Ms. Black, welcome to our home. Before we begin talks of restitution, would it be possible for you to do something for me?" Hermione raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. Lucius continued, "I wondered if you would mind taking a look at the wall nearest the back garden. Draco and I have both tried to repair it as have a handful of professionals. The wall or perhaps the spell on the wall seems to be resisting any attempts to repair the damage. I thought since it was your magic that created the crack, perhaps your magic would fix it." As Lucius said all of this, he guided Hermione to the location with his hand on the small of her back.

Once they arrived at the wall Hermione took a deep breath and tried the incantation, "Repairo. Mururs repairo."

When nothing happened after the second spell, Hermione cocked her head to the side and whispered "Sana." (be healed)

An arch of blue light flowed from Hermione's wand into the wall. The cracked disappeared. Before she could smirk smugly at the Lucius the blue light flowed back from the wall and into Hermione. She stood there stunned for a moment. Then she turned towards Lucius.

"That's a new one. I'll have to research it later. Shall we discuss the nature of our meeting?"

"Allow us to adjourn to the tea room." Again Lucius' led Hermione to the tea room with his hand on the small of her back.

Once they were both seated comfortably and tea was served Lucius began, "Ms. Black I apologize for the many wrongs done to you over your lifetime by my former wife. As she bore the Malfoy name while these unpardonable acts were carried out against you, it falls to me as the Lord of the family to offer you restitution. Please, Ms. Black, tell me what our family must do to right ourselves in your eyes and the eyes of your house?"

The words he used we almost exactly the words Hermione expected him to say, but she wasn't going to tell him what it was she really wanted. "What have you to offer?"

"I can offer you money, a house, a husband."

Hermione scoffed, "I have more money than I can spend in my life thanks to Aunt Bella's vault. I have Lestrange properties as well as my mother's house, none of which I actually live in. And as for a husband I've had nine offers and counting in the last twelve hours. Besides, Draco's my cousin. I realize that's perfectly acceptable but I'd rather not have children as crazy as my aunts."

She couldn't help but smirk at him and he smirked right back.

"Draco isn't the only single Malfoy."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"You?" Hermione demanded incredulously, "Why on earth would you want to marry me? Besides it goes against the pureblood rulebook to remarry in less than a year and a day. Actually, never mind – don't answer that. We've strayed off topic. I'm not really interested in a husband at any rate."

He leaned towards her, paused for a moment and then replied, "Allow me a chance to answer your questions. Number one, yes me. Number two, because I find you fascinating, your magic calls to mine and the power I feel emanating from you when you use your magic is intoxicating. Number three, the pureblood rulebook also states that the remarriage rule is null and void if said marriage fulfills the terms of a restitution contract. And lastly, I absolutely believe you are interested in a husband. I've seen you at the ministry. I know you have political aspirations. If you were my wife you'd be assured a seat on the wizengamot. While I have no doubt you'll get there without me, as my wife you would be voted in almost immediately. Together we would change our world. Besides, I would love to be the reason you tell all those boys 'no'."

He looked sincere and she was happy to hear that he was interested in her for more than just a political partnership, but it wasn't time to let him know that.

"I really don't think marriage is necessary. You would be a powerful ally, but surely we can agree to a partnership without binding ourselves to one another."

"If that is what you wish," he reassured as he further closed the distance between them. "Certainly we can work out an arrangement that will give you your heart's desire. If it were up to me however, you would be my wife." He said this with a tone of finality. As thought he believed it should be up to him. "I enjoy be married. Having someone with which to share my life, my dinner, my bed is something I miss. A partner to watch my back as I watch hers in all aspects of life is very appealing to me. I don't think I was meant to live alone." He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as he tried to read her expression.

He was now standing so close that Hermione had to tilt her head back to look him in his eyes. "You make it sound almost bearable," she answered with a nervous sounding laugh. The attraction between them was almost palpable.

He smirked at her answer. "Is that how you see a marriage to me, as a burden you would have to bear? I'll have you know I'm excellent husband material. There were no complaints from my first wife."

At this she genuinely chuckled, she just couldn't help herself. "Really, you expect me to believe that?"

He waved her off with his hand. "Fine, there was that whole mess with me enslaving myself to a lunatic dictator. It is safe to say I have learned my lesson and won't allow that to happen a second time."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. It was nice that he could joke about the past and had a sense of humor. "What of love?"

He smiled back at her.

"I supposed that depends on what you really mean when you say love. To me love is action." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It is a choice. Caring, honoring and supporting your spouse above all others is a choice you can make and in my opinion it is a choice of love. You are an intelligent woman; surely you know that romantic love is fleeting." He tugged her hand until her body was flush with his. That fleeting romantic thing he was going on about seemed to be coursing its way through Hermione's body. "It is not something to build a marriage on." Lucius reached around with his free hand and laid it on the small of her back. "We already share a highly volatile attraction to one another. I would be willing to wager once we start spending large amounts of time together our attraction would grow into something more." With that he leaned in quickly and he kissed her. It was everything she ever dreamed a kiss would be. He was correct; the attraction between them was unlike any other she had ever experienced, but romantic feelings don't usually stay the course. As he deepened the kiss Hermione lost what little brain activity she still had and she gave herself over fully to the experience. Her magic was singing and her body was responding. She was kissing him back without ever realizing it was happening. Well before she was ready for the moment to end, Lucius pulled back and released her from his arms. He walked swiftly several paces away before turned to face her with an aggrieved look on his face.

"My apologies Ms. Black I should not have taken such liberties when you have not agreed to a courtship. Please forgive me."

Hermione was stunned. There was no other word for it. She hadn't expected a simple kiss could leave her so utterly wanting and here he was looking like it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

She walked back over to her chair, took a seat and soothed her skirts looking for all the world like the pureblood she actually turned out to be.

"Mr. Malfoy there is nothing to forgive. I would like however, if you can tell me what just happened? With my magic I mean. Nothing like that has ever happened before."

She noticed his shoulders relaxed at her words. It seems she had quite an effect on him and he desired things work out between the two of them. After seating himself in the chair opposite hers he began to explain how a person's magic could call to another's and how two peoples magic could entwine on rare occasions.

"There's no guarantee, of course, that those with compatible magic will be happy together, but it's a pretty good indication we can expect great things from our union."

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you have yourself I deal. I accept your offer of restitution and your courtship proposal." As she spoke a tendril of blue magic seeped from the wall before it wrapped itself around her and Lucius. It looked like the same magic she experienced when she fixed the wall.

"Was that normal?" The look on Lucius' face said it wasn't.

"I've never experienced anything like it before. Did the manor just accept our bond?" He looked around at the walls as though they would answer his question.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask if there were any books in the library that would explain things when Draco barged in. He looked back and forth between his father and his cousin twice before addressing his father.

"Father, what just happened? I felt a surge of magic run through the manor."

"Draco, I'm glad you're here. We will require you to be in the room with us whenever Ms. Black is with me in the manor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She read all the pure blood books and she knew this was coming but she still found the practice out of date.

"I was hoping there would be some books in the library that would help explain what happened." Hermione answered since his father completely ignored his question.

"I don't know how I feel about you being my step-mother."

"It can't be worse than knowing Bellatrix was mine."

"Touche, cousin, touché."

Hermione returned home after several pleasurable hours spent in the Malfoy library. While she didn't find an answer to the question of the strange magic they encountered, she did find it nice to have two fellow researchers in her life.

Three days later the Daily Profit reported the engagement of Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Black. While she was certainly in no hurry to make a public announcement, the ridiculous amount of owls she received daily made her leak the story herself. The article was nicer than she expected with no digs at either of them.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hermione sat feeding Teddy.

"Well, I was with Ron this morning when he saw the headlines."

Hermione cringed, "I can imagine."

"Actually, he took it quite well. Maybe he's growing up on us."

"Did he really?"

"No, of course not, what he really said is you're a fool and I'm a bigger fool for standing by you."

"Oh."

"I told him maybe he's right. But that's what friends do. How much of a fool were you to climb on the back of an invisible creature in the middle of the night and fly off to rescue someone that wasn't actually in trouble. Yet you did it, for me. Regardless of your fear of flying and even though you thought it was a bad idea and tried to talk me out of it. You've always stood by me and I'll always stand by you."

"Thanks Harry. You're really the best friend a girl could have."

"Did you purposely leak the story to print on a day you would be home and Lucius would be at the ministry?"

"You know me better than that."

"So that's a yes. If you had given me a heads up I could have gotten some photos for you. Between the reporters, your friends, a handful of DA members and the Minister, I'd say your finance had a rough day."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he handled things just fine."

"Yes, he did. Hermione, I think he fancies you. Actually, it's worse than that. Either he's in love with you or he's under some sort of spell."

As Hermione rocked Teddy to sleep she couldn't help but think about Lucius. Did he love her? Was that something he was choosing? It certainly seemed that way, but time would tell. In the mean time she decided that she was going to put her all into this marriage. She wanted his connections and his power, but she would love him as well.

Love changes people. It softens them. Some handle it better than others, but no one walks away unscathed. Hermione Granger was no exception. Perhaps she would not have loved had he not made it so easy. She married Lucius and they had a couple of kids. She even ended up as Minister of Magic and had her happily ever after.

The End

A/N This was originally posted in April on another site as part of a Elm and Vine Heartstrings anonymous prompt.

My prompts were:

Dark! Hermione

Pureblood! Hermione

Hermione decides she wants Lucius at any cost.

Narcissa has an unfortunate accident and dies.


End file.
